Operation Under the Sea
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: Chekov never intended to get himself caught up with such a strange group; these girls were insane! But, when someone with access to vials of alien disease asks you to help organize an event that may be the most important event in Starfleet history, by God, you do it!


STAR TREK: REBOOT FANFICTION

**CHARACTERS: **

Pavel Andreivitch Chekov

Hikaru Sulu

Nyota Uhura

Montgomery Scott

Victoria Legond

Castelia Tanner

Unpronounceable Spock

Leonard Mc Coy

James Tiberius Kirk

**SUMMARY: **Chekov never intended to get himself caught up with such a strange group; these girls were insane! But, when someone with access to vials of alien disease asks you to help organize a ship-wide conga line, by God, you do it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Star Trek is property of Gene Roddenberry (Original) and Paramount Pictures (The Reboot) I, no matter how many year in a row I put it on my Christmas list, will never own Star Trek. The wonderful Ensign Legond is property of my lovely sis' Ninja Gwomp.

**CLAIMER: **I _do _own Ensign Castelia Tanner. Please do not use her without my permission.

After another action-packed Alpha Shift, Pavel Andreivitch Chekov wanted nothing more than to go back to his quarters, lie down, and pass out. However, the persons who grabbed him and dragged him into a Jeffery's Tube had other ideas. "Vhat in ze vorld?" he cried. But, before he could protest further, a hand was clamped over his mouth. "Shut up, Chekov, you're going to give us away!" the voice was familiar to the navigator, and, it sent a chill down his spine.

"Ensign Legond?" he questioned, hoping he was wrong.

"No, Captain Kirk. Of course it's me, you nincompoop!" Chekov felt a wave of terror overtake him. For as long as he'd known her, he had feared her. She had been referred to Starfleet anger management classes several times, and, had only been passed out of the instructor's fear of having to have her in his class again. She was a medical ensign, and, was happy to stab you with a hypo anytime you complained of anything; she was under the impression that everything could be cured by stabbing someone or something with a needle.

"Victoria, that's not nice," another female voice whined, this one more familiar than the last. It Castelia Tanner, an ensign from engineering, and a frequent flyer on the bridge. At the Academy, she had minored in languages, so, whenever Lt. Uhura wasn't enough to cover the slew of alien messages that came and went on the frequencies that the Enterprise picked up, Ensign Tanner came up and helped. She was a bit of an airhead to those who didn't know her, but, Scotty had often bragged that she was one of the brightest officers he knew. "She knows how to treat a ship right," he'd said on numerous occasions. "Chekov's nice to us, so, we should be nice to him. Plus, he has nice hair."

"Don't care, Cas," Victoria sighed. "All we need is for him to help us."

"Help you with what?" Pavel asked tentatively.

He couldn't see her, but, he could hear the devilish smile in her voice. "Well, my little Russian, this," She proceeded then to tell him the plan, and Pavel paled.

"And, if I won't help you?" he asked weakly after she'd finished.

"Then I will make sure that, next time you go into get a physical, I will diagnose you with something that will make you have to wear a plastic head cone."

Chekov gulped. "I-I'll help."

The next day, Chekov awaited the call. "Lt. Uhura," the Captain called. "Do you know why engineering, science, _and _sick bay aren't responding?"

Nyota shook her head. "No, Captain, I have no idea. There's no interference or jamming signals around."

Chekov's pulse quickened. He knew the real reason that all the stations were held up; Victoria and Castelia's plan was being put into action. Everybody but the department heads had been let in on the plan, and, they were all ready to play along. This had been months in the making; Chekov had just been one of the last people to be informed.

Suddenly, snare drum notes rang out, and everyone, except the Captain jumped up. "What are you all doing?" Kirk asked, genuinely perplexed, as the infamous _Under the Sea _from the Little Mermaid started to blare from the speakers. The bridge doors opened, and a line of dancing officers flooded in, Sulu answered his question. "Why, Captain, is it not obvious?" he replied as he tagged on to the end of the line. "We're having a ship-wide conga line!"

Kirk looked on, utterly flabbergasted at the sight before him. The entire crew of the Starship Enterprise was in the line, as it made its way towards the Red Room, including a happily dancing (and, maybe a little drunk) Montgomery Scott, a mildly disgruntled Doctor Leonard McCoy, and a highly confused Mr. Spock, who followed the movements anyway. "Spock," Kirk cried, exasperated. "Were you in on this, too?"

"No, Captain," Spock replied, still dancing "It seems none of the heads of department were. However, I find this entire practice…. fascinating."

Kirk stood there for a moment, almost engrossed by the crowd as he did. He waited for the end of the line to come, and, smiling, he muttered: "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

The line soon arrived at the Rec. Room, and the Captain was pushed up on to the platform. "Well," he said, barely containing a grin "Whose plan was this?"

"We are, Captain!" Castelia said, walking up on the platform, with Victoria in tow.

"First, I must inform you ladies that any ship wide activities must be reported to the captain of the ship, per Starfleet conduct manual. You ladies _should _be in a lot of trouble." Kirk said.

"You said _should," _Victoria said, "Meaning, we're not."

"No, because it had to take a lot of nerve and brain to get the entire ship to do this, _and _keep it completely secret from all the higher-ups." Kirk said, grin no longer hidden. "Ensigns, I congratulate you. And, ask that you do the same next time we go to a Starfleet meeting. The look on those admiral's faces when their 'cream of the crop' crew breaks out into a flash mob would be priceless!"

"I _knew _we had the best Captain in the universe!" Castelia whooped. The rest of the crew took up a cheer of "Cap-tain Kirk! Cap-tain Kirk!" and, they spent the rest of the Alpha, Beta, and most of the Gamma Shift dancing.

When the time for the Starfleet meeting came, the admirals were, in fact, surprised by the dancing crew of the Enterprise, and, not very amused. However, they let it go since that very same crew had saved their bacon many times.

And, the tradition of Enterprise Dance Day was kept for generations to come.


End file.
